


Be My Bitter Release

by lalunanocturnal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Arthur, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunanocturnal/pseuds/lalunanocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes home angry one night, and takes it out on Arthur with some pretty hot angry sex. Now Arthur is hooked, and will do anything to infuriate Merlin so he can reap the sexual benefits. But what happens when Merlin catches on to his scheme and becomes angrier then ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Bitter Release

Everything about that evening had been perfectly normal. Arthur had been home for about two hours. He finished his normal work out routine, showered, and was in his expected position, reading the newspaper with a glass of scotch to relax for the evening. Conveniently, he was seated in the large armchair facing the front door where Merlin would come trotting through any moment now. It was strategically planned actually. After he realized how perfectly the arrangement worked out a few days after they moved in together, Arthur had religiously kept up the routine. 

That's exactly what it was. A routine. Like clockwork, they went through the same motions everyday. The practice was so engrained into them that Arthur had become numb to it these days. Yet their clock kept on rotating, never missing a tick or a tock. 

When Merlin came home that evening, Arthur felt it immediately. It was as if one of the hands on their clock just stopped, then began whirling out of control. 

Merlin slammed the door behind him before proceeding to carelessly toss his bag on the ground. Arthur's head snapped up. He felt his usual greeting trapped in his throat, wanting to get out. But seeing Merlin's wild eyes and tightly knit brows, he swallowed it. 

Arthur's paper was still in his hands, but his eyes were fixed on Merlin. After wrestling with his coat and finally giving up to just throw it on the ground in the closet, Merlin locked his eyes on Arthur's. 

"Merlin?" He finally asked. He had never seen him come home like this. The hospital usually made him exhausted so that all he could manage to do when he returned was give Arthur a peck on the cheek before collapsing on the couch to zone out to the telly. Now, Merlin's breathing was so intense that Arthur could see the rise and fall in his shoulders. "What is it?" 

"It's fucking Gaius!" Merlin practically hissed, but remained by the door, trying to maintain his breathing. 

"Dr. Gaius over work you today?" This was not something unusual. Arthur always felt that Gaius abused Merlin's kindness and work ethic, even though he was only a nurse. Normally whenever that happened, all Merlin did was come home and demand Arthur cook him his favorite foods, then binge eat ice cream. 

"Over worked? Over worked I can deal with. Under appreciated, I can deal with! What I can't deal with? Him blaming his poor communication and instruction on me, then saying I don't take my job seriously. He specifically told me to alter Miss Catrina's dosage, then tells me that I did so without consulting him, and that dating the CEO's son has given me too many undeserved privileges! That he can still have me sacked, no matter how high up my connections were. It's one thing to insult my competence, but to assume my success is based only on who I'm sleeping with? That is so…unprofessional! And it's rude! And… and…" 

At his lack of words, Arthur put his paper down and got up to comfort Merlin. Merlin wasn't staying still. He kept rocking on the balls of his feet, and his head kept swinging back and forth, failing to find a place to focus his angry glare on. Arthur had never seen him so enraged. Dr. Gaius must have really hit a nerve. 

Arthur placed a firm hand on Merlin's shoulder and cupped his face with the other to steady his head. Merlin finally fixed his gaze on Arthur and stilled at his touch. 

"Merlin, listen, you…" Arthur was going to just offer words of comfort. Trivial meaningless words that everyone used to try and calm someone down. But his efforts were halted, very abruptly he might add, by Merlin's mouth crashing full force into his. Arthur wasn't able to object, because next came Merlin's hands on Arthur's arms, pushing him into the wall and claiming his mouth. Arthur turned his head to break the kiss and catch his breath. "Merlin! What are you…" 

"Let's fuck." Merlin growled low. 

"What?" Arthur said, as if he didn't understand what the word meant. But he knew. He just didn't know why. 

"Bedroom. Let's go." Merlin released Arthur and went straight for their bedroom down the hall. Arthur was too stunned to move, but followed as soon as Merlin disappeared behind their door. He hurried after, only to find Merlin already half undressed when he got in. His shirt was off, leaving his hair tousled and beautiful while he worked on his belt. Normally he would never object to the sight of Merlin's smooth pale skin being taken over by a subtle blush, lips red and wet like a juicy apple waiting to be bitten, and the tease of hair that trailed down from his chest to his groin that always looked so tempting and forbidden. 

The fact still remained that not more then five minutes ago, Merlin was fuming about his work, and this reaction just didn't seem logical. Whether Merlin was just confused into thinking this would some how solve his problem or it was his strange way of getting back the sinful offenders, Arthur wasn't sure. But he needed to find a way to calm Merlin, despite how sexy and alluring those vengeful eyes were looking Arthur up and down. 

"Merlin, you're upset, I know. But I'm not seeing how you can be up for…" Again he was stopped. Merlin strutted up to him, slamming the door behind him without even taking his eyes off Arthur before grabbing Arthur's wrists and hiking them above his head against the door and attacking his mouth. As soon as his skin hit the hard wood, Arthur could not deny the spike of pleasure that crashed through him. He felt the wave go straight to his cock, then back up again in the form of a moan. Merlin seemed satisfied at that, and parted only far enough to whisper low against the side of Arthur's mouth, "I just need to release this… _anger_. It's just all pent up, and I need to just… take it out on something." 

Merlin removed one of his hands from Arthur's wrists to ruck up Arthur's shirt, revealing his golden haired chest and hardening nipples. "And your gorgeous body just seems like the perfect target." He whispered into his chest before licking up the middle. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed as Merlin began leaving a trail of bruises, sucking and biting into his skin, clearly transferring his anger into Arthur's body. Then Merlin lightly bit down on his nipples, causing Arthur's mouth to fall wide open and a loud choked moan escaped. There was no point denying the growing arousal in his restraining pants now. 

Over their years together, Arthur and Merlin had gotten good at sex. _Damn_ good at sex if Arthur had anything to say about it. Even with their steady routine, they could always get each other excited. Sex with Merlin was still the most pleasurable thing Arthur could ever think of doing. But _this_. Whatever this was. Whatever side of Merlin was showing itself. Arthur loved it. 

Merlin released Arthur only to push him to the bed on his back. Arthur sat up just so Merlin could pull his shirt off over his head, only to fiercely kiss him so hard that he was thrown flat on his back again. Their tongues wrestled and played in each other's mouths while Merlin skillfully undid Arthur's trousers. Merlin's tongue was slippery and wet, but so warm and strong. Arthur just wanted to lick all of that gorgeous mouth forever. But then it slipped away from him, leaving Arthur feeling empty and deprived, but mostly hungry for more. Merlin’s mouth migrated to Arthur’s neck, and suddenly the loss was more tolerable as Merlin sucked and lick at his tendons and collar bone. He quested lower slowly, taking his time on his chest, but not slowing down the intensity of his passion. Or was is rage? Did it matter? 

He nipped a trail down Arthur stomach that had his hips squirming off the bed. When Merlin reached his waist, he suck at the delicate skin, teasing Arthur while peeling off his trousers and pants, leaving him flushed and naked. Merlin's hands gripped Arthur's thighs tightly, and pushed them as wide as they would go, then swallowed Arthur's cock whole. Arthur threw his head back so hard, he practically buried himself in the mattress. " _Fuck!_ Merlin!" Arthur gasped and clawed at the sheets. The pleasure was so fast and so intense, it was as if his body couldn't take it. 

Merlin's head bobbed quickly and unrelentingly on and off Arthur's cock, his tongue pressing hard into the underside. Arthur's legs remained elevated and spread within Merlin's firm grasp. Arthur felt his legs shaking violently beneath Merlin's hands, visibly trembling in the air. It made Arthur look so vulnerable and wanton. 

But he didn't want it to stop. 

Suddenly that marvelous mouth was removed, and Arthur felt his legs fall to the bed. He only had the energy to open his eyes and lift his head. Merlin had somehow grabbed lube and a condom, had removed his pants at the speed of light, and was now straddling Arthur just below his hard and desperate cock. Through blurry eyes, Arthur saw Merlin pop open the lube and squeeze it into his fingers before reaching behind himself. Merlin's face went tense, and Arthur saw the motions of only his upper arm. 

"Merlin. Wait." He panted. "Let me help…" 

"No." Merlin said. "I need to ride you. Now. I just…" Arthur could hear the wet sounds of Merlin prepping himself. Merlin was too lost in ecstasy to respond. Arthur sat up on his elbows and moved back to lean against the head bored and watch. He just gazed upon Merlin's relaxing yet determined face, his erection never flagging. 

Merlin's hand reappeared and grabbed the condom. He crawled back up to Arthur and ripped open the packaging. He quickly rolled it onto Arthur cock and slicked him up with more lube. 

Arthur didn't even get a chance to lay back down before Merlin was hovering above him and grabbing Arthur's cock to line it up with his entrance. Before Arthur could object and offer to reposition, Merlin sank onto him. Arthur head slammed back onto the headboard, but he didn't care. Merlin was still so tight, but he was taking it. Because he needed it. "Merlin…fuck…careful… you should go slow…" He managed to say through his teeth, resisting the urge to buck up into Merlin. 

"Feels… _ah_. It feels good." Merlin said. "Need…need it all." Arthur felt Merlin's balls tickle his groin when he was fully seated, and they both heaved a heavy sigh. But the moment didn't last. Merlin lifted himself up again, fingers digging into Arthur's shoulders for leverage, and lowered himself down again. Arthur moved his hands to Merlin's waist to stable him, but Merlin's hands grabbed his, and pinned them to the headboard. "Oh no. I'm driving today." He smirked. That just sent Arthur over the edge. If he wasn't far gone enough, he was practically flying once Merlin started to pound himself on Arthur, his hips lifting faster and harder then Arthur had ever experienced. It was as if Merlin was literally fucking the anger out with all his strength. Arthur tried to watch. Merlin looked beautiful, glistening from sweat, his face firm but full of lust, and the stretch of his body somehow making him thinner so he looked like an elegantly carved marble artwork. Arthur's eyes couldn't stay open for long, but he caught Merlin's intense gaze upon him before his orgasm screwed his eyes shut and made him shout. 

"Feels… _ah_... Merlin! Yes! Oh…" 

It was only a little embarrassing. But absolutely worth it. 

Arthur went still. Even though he did none of the work, he couldn't move. His climax sapped all his strength. He stirred when he heard the friction of Merlin's hand pumping at his own cock. Arthur tried to rally himself and help, but he heard the sure-signs of Merlin's build. "Arthur…" His voice climbed in pitches. "Fuck. Arthur…" He let out a guttural groan as he painted Arthur's chest with his come. As the last of Merlin's orgasm shuttered through him, Arthur watch his body relax from top to bottom. His shouldered slumped, he leaned forward, and Arthur caught him as he fell. Merlin curled up next to him, and he felt all the tension of anger leave him as he climbed down from his climax. His old Merlin was back in those bright blue eyes that looked up at Arthur. 

Angry Merlin was gone. But Arthur wanted…no…he _needed_ that again. 

~*~*~*

"You want me to what?" Gwaine practically spit his coffee onto the old and stained plastic looking cafeteria table. Arthur had left one of the hospital administration meetings early just to catch the resident in training before his break ended. "Have you never heard the expression 'Never poke a sleeping bear?'" 

"I know it’s awkward, me asking…" 

"Awkward? Awkward and mad! Just because you got me this position, that doesn't mean I have to ruffle your little duck's feathers just so you can get your rocks off." 

"It's very unexpected. I never would have believed it myself. But when he's angry, he just… takes it out on my body. And it was so fucking hot and…" 

"I get it, I get it. Angry sex gets your motor running. I guess I just can't picture a scrawny lad like that as a sexual time bomb." 

"But you'll try?" 

"Didn’t I tell you? Along with my medical degree, I also have a minor and annoying the hell out of people." Gwaine chugged his coffee and stood. "Better save your energy Pendragon. Because you'll be hurting in the morning after I'm done with your nurse." 

"I never thought I would be happy to hear those words." Arthur smiled. The excitement was already bubbling inside him. 

~*~*~*

If Arthur had worked as hard at running the hospital as he did angering Merlin, all diseases would have been cured, and his father would be accepting some kind of Noble Peace Prize. Arthur had managed to rope everyone into his scheme. Gwen had misfiled paperwork just to give Merlin more tasks one afternoon. Morgana had persuaded patients into complaining to Merlin while she was doing her inspections of the patients' care. Gwaine of course was a master at his craft, and kept changing Merlin's assignments or calling for his help for even the smallest dilemma, practically throwing away all of his medical knowledge for the sexual benefit of Arthur. Dr. Leon even tricked Merlin into covering one of his patient rounds so he could fool around with the new nurse in the on-call room. That was a _real_ fantastic night for Arthur. He had been receiving mind-blowing sex for two weeks. Merlin would come home in a rage, but he was cured as soon as he fucked Arthur practically through the floorboards. 

At first he felt a little guilty about making Merlin's work more difficult. But no one was really getting hurt, and work was still getting done. Even when he was frustrated, Merlin got his release and he was instantly better. Arthur was helping Merlin—in a way—by letting him transfer his anger onto him. Likewise, Merlin was helping Arthur by… well… getting him off. It was a win-win all around. What astounded Arthur most was how he never realized there was something missing in their relationship until Merlin's sexual Hulk-outs. He thought their love and relationship was flawless. But now that he knew _this_ existed, he was hooked. Merlin's angry sex was a drug, and Arthur was addicted. 

In the end, Gwaine was right. If you kept poking the sleeping bear, it was bound to wake up and roar. 

Everything was different in their evening routines. Arthur no longer got cozy or attempted to wind down in the evenings while he waiting for Merlin to return from his shift. He started just waiting in the bedroom, usually pretending to be reading over reports and account information, and the easily tear-away-able clothes were purely coincidental. As was the stash of condoms and lube on the bedside table. 

He had been reading the same sentence over and over again when he heard the door slam shut. Excitement flooded through him, and he had to hide his anticipating smirk. The blood was already rushing to his cock at the mere sound of Merlin stomping down the hallway. Arthur resisted looking up until he heard Merlin enter the room and close the door. Then everything was silent. 

"Rough day?" Arthur asked as innocently as possible. 

"You could say that." There was undeniable venom in Merlin's voice, but none of the other sure signs of rage. It was only slightly concerning, but all Arthur needed to do was get Merlin to regale the torments of his day. That would get him properly roused. 

"What happened? Gwaine teasing you again?" 

Merlin calmly put down his bag and walked to the dresser to start removing his socks and sweater. "Would you believe Lance?" 

"Dr. DuLac? But he has only ever been nothing less then spectacular, as a doctor and as a person." Of course, Arthur had met with him yesterday and redeemed his IOU for introducing Lance to Gwen. 

"He was in a bit of a rush, which was certainly unusual. He gave me a file for a patient that was lower on his priority list and asked me to note his recent vitals. But he had actually given me the updated on-call sheets. I noticed pretty quickly and went to ask for the actually files. But he froze up…" Merlin's gaze was glued on Arthur, his face looked skeptical. His brows were almost knit together, and he leaned on the bed with his arms, looking judgmental yet patient. Arthur's blood was moving away from his groin and into his face. "He then tried correcting his mistake but gave me the forms for supply orders he was supposed to hand off. I tried giving them back and inquired that it was very unlike him to give me incorrect files. It was almost as if he was just handing me any random document…" 

Merlin stepped closer to the bed, his knees were just touching the edge. Arthur tried avoiding Merlin's eyes, but he didn't know where else to look. He felt like trapped prey. "Merlin, I…" 

"Lance told me Arthur! I knew it was strange how suddenly all my coworkers had become ridiculously incompetent!" Merlin yelled then turned away. Arthur felt his body somehow wake up and spring into action. He leapt off the bed and toward Merlin. 

"Merlin, wait! Let me explain!" 

"Explain what?" Merlin snapped back. "How you have been making my job a living hell and making me angry with my friends just so you can have a rough shag? How could you bring our private lives into our professional ones by implementing our friends like that? They didn't need to know about us. About _that!_ That I… and you wanted it? I feel so exposed and embarrassed and…" 

His arms were flailing to accentuate his words. He couldn't even look at Arthur. He was moving too much for Arthur to try and embrace him and whisper apologies in his ear. To beg him for forgiveness and confess how guilty he felt. 

"I know. I know Merlin, please I'm sorry, I…" 

Merlin slowly looked up, suddenly becoming still. His hard gaze stopped Arthur from speaking further. "…I'm _angry._ " 

"Yes… I understand..." 

"No. Arthur, I'm furious with you." Merlin straightened. For a moment, Arthur was afraid. It looked like he had somehow snapped a part of Merlin that never should have been touched. He backed up until the back of his legs hit the mattress. Merlin took steps towards him, his messy fringe obscuring part of his eyes, but the icy blue showed through. 

Arthur stayed still, as if Merlin were an animal and if Arthur didn't move, maybe he wouldn't see. Merlin managed to get as close as possible. Their chests were pressed together, and Merlin's lips hovered in front of Arthur's. He had no right to be this hot when he was angry, and Arthur felt guilty for the growing arousal when clearly Merlin was upset with him. But toying with him like this was just cruel. 

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Merlin growled in a voice low enough for Arthur to just barely hear. His breath got caught in his throat. As if Merlin sensed it, he licked a thick line from the base of Arthur's neck to his chin. When he straightened, he made eye contact with Arthur. His pupils were blown and full of mischief. Did Arthur want this? 

"Now you're going to get it." Merlin's mouth attacked Arthur's, with no slow build up or finesse. It was harsh and hard tongue with teeth nipping at Arthur's bottom lip while Merlin's hands grabbed fistful of Arthur's shirt. Arthur couldn't resist. He kissed back. Yes, oh God _yes_ , he wanted this. He wanted it so hard. This irrational and irresistible Merlin was his guilty pleasure. He kissed back with all his might, trying to meet Merlin's heated intensity. Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin's hair in an attempt to match the roughness. But Merlin was winning. 

Merlin nudged Arthur until he sat on the edge of the bed so Merlin could straddle him. Arthur remained sitting up, but Merlin still towered over him to assert his dominance. But their lips never parted. They only parted when necessary once Merlin clawed at Arthur's shirt then ripped off his own. When Merlin saw his tanned skin, he abandoned Arthur's mouth to suck hard into his neck. The pain spiked through Arthur, but released a pleasure that was entirely new. His mouth was gapping, trying to hold back a groan. But he couldn't hold it back anymore once Merlin pinched and rolled both his nipples. 

After feeling such an intense rush, Merlin suddenly left Arthur to stand. He began ripping off his trousers. "Off." He huffed, referring to Arthur's. Arthur was quick to obey, and kicked off his pants while remaining on the bed. Merlin kneeled in front of him on the bed before Arthur could lay down. His hands caressed Arthur’s shoulders, and his body was happy for the change of pace. But Merlin was always full of surprises. He pushed Arthur until he turned around and faced the headboard, still on his knees. 

"Merlin, what can I…" 

"Shh," Merlin silenced him, placing firm hands on Arthur's chest from behind him and pressing the front of his body to Arthur's back. He felt the tickle of Merlin's chest hair and the hard bulge of his erection fitting into his bum. He sighed at the warm body. Merlin returned to his rough kisses on the back of Arthur's neck while his fingers caressed his chest and teased his tender nipples. Arthur had to place his hands on the headboard to keep steady. Merlin kissed and sucked and licked down his spine. His hands fallowed his mouth at the front of Arthur's body, teasing the sensitive skin on Arthur's waist and near his groin. So close, but not close enough. 

Arthur felt Merlin's mouth at the top of crease of his buttocks. Suddenly Merlin's hands abandoned the front and were spreading Arthur's cheeks. If anything, Merlin was consistent. With no warning, he licked a thick line with his whole tongue over Arthur's hole, causing Arthur to moan and drop his head low. "Merlin! Please, have mercy." He huffed. "Slow down. I can't…" 

"You wanted me angry." He carried on with more torturous long licks to his puckering hole until Arthur was trembling. Then a pause. Arthur heard Merlin sucking on his own fingers. "Now I have to let out my anger." Merlin eased a finger into to Arthur. He was over sensitized from that harsh tongue, it went in easy and made Arthur shutter with pleasure. Merlin was only a few pumps in before he added the second finger. Arthur tried to relax, but the position made it hard with Merlin’s fingers fucking up into him. The feeling of Merlin's face breathing on his cheeks and his breath cooling his damp hole made it hard to calm down. 

Three fingers now, and Arthur was feeling Merlin's anger. It was practically being transferred into him through Merlin's fingers. But Merlin was right. This is what he wanted. He wanted to feel this rough rage and for Merlin to please his body with his own pain. Arthur regretted the means by which he earned this, but he was loving every second of the result. 

He heard Merlin rip open a condom, and the pop from the lube cap. The burning stretch from his ass felt wonderful, but his cock was heavy from being neglected. It was becoming more and more frustrating the longer Merlin went on with this. Even though that was probably his grand revenge scheme. But he couldn't take it. 

"Merlin, let me lay down now, and then we can…" 

"No. Stay where you are." Arthur remained frozen, his fingers digging into the wooden frame. "I'm so tense, I just need to _move_. To burn it all off. I'm taking you right… here." Arthur felt Merlin kneeling tall behind him, the tip of his sheathed cock at his entrance. Oh God, Arthur wasn't sure if his legs could keep him up if Merlin… 

"Ready?" Merlin asked, the normal tenderness finding a way out. This reassured Arthur more, and he knew he could take this. It was for Merlin just as much himself, right? Arthur nodded, and even pushed back into Merlin to show how ready he was. 

The first breach was slow, and he heard Merlin hiss as he sank in deeper, his face right next to Arthur's, leaning on his shoulder. Arthur was certain he was leaving claw marks in the headboard, but he was taking it. He knew his Merlin. Angry or not, this was going to feel amazing. 

As soon as Merlin took a moment to adjust to the feeling of being fully inside, he snapped his hips back and plunged back in. It practically punched the air out of Arthur, but his arousal only increased. Merlin pounded harder, and over time he got faster. His hands were firm on Arthur's body to keep him from sliding off his knees, but they weren’t where Arthur wanted them to be. He couldn't reach down himself, the headboard was the only thing stabilizing him in the strange yet pleasurable position. He couldn't see Merlin, but he could hear his moans and breaths in his ear. 

The board was rocking, and the bed creaked from the uneven weight on the edge of the bed from just their knees. It was hot and hard, just what Arthur wanted. He felt Merlin's anger leave with each thrust. It made him relax more. 

Then Merlin's hand grabbed Arthur's hard and dripping cock and began pumping as fast as he was thrusting. Arthur couldn't keep quiet after that. The pleasure was coming from all directions. 

"Shit… Merlin… Holy hell… I… Oh God I…" 

"What Arthur…" Merlin whispered. 

"I'm sorry… but this feels… Jesus… fuck, _Merlin!_ " he screamed as he spilled his come all over the headboard. Merlin kept pumping to let Arthur ride out his orgasm. It kept going and going until Arthur slumped against the board. Merlin placed both his hands on Arthur's waist for better leverage for the last few fast thrust and he was coming just as loud, but he couldn't manage to produce words. 

They collapsed sideways on the bed, sweaty and sore and weak. Somehow, Arthur managed to find Merlin's hand and entwine his fingers with his own. Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur, his glistening chest rising and falling. Arthur brought Merlin's hand to his lips for a quick kiss. He tasted the salty sweat, but smirked at his lover. 

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." Arthur said. 

"Shut up. You liked it." 

"I fucking loved it! But I am sorry Merlin. I shouldn't have tried to make you upset and reap the sexual benefits. But you were just so hot when you were mad. So I'm sorry, but after _that_ , you’re making it rather difficult to stay sorry." 

Merlin actually chuckled, his energy coming back to him. He rolled over and curled up on Arthur's chest. "I know. But I really was angry at you. I just felt like I was tricked. I admit, that sex was basically the greatest thing ever. But still, I didn't like how it happened. I don't like being mad. And I especially hate being mad at you." 

"Well then, that's that. No more angry sex by my crafty evil deeds." Arthur smirked and chastely kissed Merlin on the lips. They were still way to exhausted, but the kiss was soft and loving. It had been so long since Arthur had it, he never realized how much he missed it. 

Merlin was smirking when they parted. "Don't get too comfortable. Next week is staff evaluations. I'm expecting a lot of tension… I just might need to take it out on something." 

Arthur wrapped his arm tightly around Merlin. "Don't worry Merlin. That's what I'm here for."


End file.
